


i breathe your kisses just to stay alive

by prettyboykana



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboykana/pseuds/prettyboykana
Summary: Gulf had gotten addicted to Mew in many different ways.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 305





	i breathe your kisses just to stay alive

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy!!

Gulf had gotten addicted to Mew in many different ways. Waking up next to him was one of them. The number of sleepovers at Mew's had increased considerably the past few weeks, much to both of their happiness. Waking up knowing he was gonna be spending the night at Mew's was enough to make Gulf's entire day light up like nothing else. If you had asked him before, had he ever thought he would be getting so much joy out of being close to someone so many hours a day, a week, he probably would say no. 

And look at where he was now.

He sighed comfortably as he felt big arms encircling his waist and tummy and bringing him even closer. Mew waking up was a very familiar ritual to Gulf now. After that, he buried his face on Gulf's neck and filled him with his sniff kisses 'till he felt sane enough to say something. 

“Good morning, darling.” 

Gulf smiled at the endearment. “Good morning Phi.” 

Mew sighed as he readjusted both of them more comfortably in bed. The movement made Gulf aware of the hard-on against his backside. He smiled. Gulf had gotten used to his Phi waking up with a morning erection, as he did sometimes too. As Mew himself had said, “How could I not, knowing who's sleeping next to me?” and, being the thoughtful boyfriend he was, adding right after, “But that doesn't mean we have to do something every time, so don't mind it.”

But Gulf did mind. In fact, he loved it. It was a perfect opportunity to start some good sex without having to try too hard. Because, as he had to admit to himself, one of the things he was also addicted to, was Mew's cock. 

He smiled as he held the back of Mew's head and started caressing his hair. Mew made one of those sounds he did at the back of his throat and hugged Gulf somehow even tighter. Perfect. 

Gulf would definitely be embarrassed doing this in front of anyone but Mew. But now, it was just the two of them, and he was horny, and as his Phi told him, “When it's just the two of us, there's no need for reservations.”

“Did you dream about me?” Gulf asked softly, starting to slowly move his hips against Mew's erection, to make his intention clear.

Mew, who caught up on things oh so easily, replied. “Even when I don't remember, I'm always dreaming about you, sweetheart.”

Gulf giggled as Mew immediately started peppering his face with kisses, changing quickly to a moan when he attacked his neck and started sucking, hard. 

“P'Mew...” he whined softly as he felt the soft throbbing of a hickey take place. 

_Addicted._

“You okay?” 

“Yes. P'Mew, please...”

“What do you want, baby?”

“More...” 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Gulf?” He asked in a deep tone that had his skin shivering.

Instead of replying, Gulf turned around, hugged his neck and kissed the shit out of him. 

P'Mew's kisses were the absolute best. No one else's had ever come close. The way he would mostly go for his upper lip, because he himself was obsessed, the way his mouth worked so perfectly against his, the way his tongue moved in a way that was controlling, _experienced_ , had Gulf's knees shaking. That, he was addicted to the most.

“Baby,” he said as he distributed kisses all over his neck. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, daddy.” He replied with no hesitation.

“Fuck.” Mew quickly separated from him to grab lube and a condom on his nightstand. He threw them on bed as he quickly undid the buttons on his red pajamas, then bringing his pants down, leaving his amazing body on display. _Sexy._ Gulf thought.

Gulf extended his arms and shook his hands as if calling him, which made Mew chuckle and hug him as he kissed his ear. “You're the cutest.” He whispered.

Gulf could feel the redness extending from his ears to his neck and chest, it was physical proof of how his Phi made him feel inside.

Mew moved his kisses to his neck, opening his shirt up as he did, leaving a kiss on his brand new hickey, to his chest, kissing his moles, which Gulf always found so amusing, to softly sucking on his nipples, which had Gulf whining. 

“May I?” Mew asked as he grabbed both the bands of his pants and underwear.

“Yes, Phi.”

He kissed his chest once more before bringing both of them down, leaving Gulf completely naked. He laid down and started softly sucking and biting on his thighs as he went further and further. Gulf brought both of his hands, fingers interlaced against his mouth to stop himself from moaning too loud. He quickly glanced at the clock on the nightstand which read _2pm_ , meaning absolutely everyone was up. Mew, noticing what Gulf did, caught one of his hands and interlaced with his, caressing it with his thumb in a comforting manner, like he always did.

“It's okay, baby. They won't hear it from the other side of the house.” Having said that, with no warning, he took the boy's cock in his mouth. 

“P'Mew!” He whined as he squeezed his fingers, hard, to keep himself from being too loud. And Mew, the fucker, chuckled with his mouth full. 

He kept a good rhythm, not too slow, not too fast, as he used the hand not holding Gulf's to open the lube and squeeze a good amount on his fingers. Gulf felt his thighs involuntary shake as fingers spread warm lube against his hole. 

“Okay, baby?”

“Yes, Phi.”

He felt Mew insert a finger carefully, releasing his hand to have a better hold of his leg for a better position, kissing and sucking his inner thigh as he did. 

“You're so beautiful.” He said as he added another finger. Moving them inside slowly, while searching for his prostate. “So good to me.”

Gulf's face was burning. Something he would never, ever get used to, was the way each and every compliment from Mew made him feel.

Gulf moaned and jumped slightly as Mew hit his spot. Mew looked up in a way that could only be described as adoring, as he hit it again, and again, 'till Gulf couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. 

“God, you sound so beautiful.” He kissed his thigh one last time before slowly removing his fingers and opening the condom package.

“Mew...” Gulf sighed, making Mew's head whip fast to look at him. 

“Yes, Gulf?”

“Quick, please.” he pouted.

Mew chuckled. “Patience baby.” He put the condom on skillfully and grabbed the lube again. “Be a good boy for me.”

Gulf whined. “I am a good boy.”

Mew aligned himself with Gulf's entrance as he bent down to kiss his lips. “I know. You are my good boy.” And pushed in. 

Gulf held onto his shoulders and moaned. Mew kept eye contact with him as he pushed ever so slowly, watching for any signs of discomfort, not that there would be any. Both sighed simultaneously as he bottomed out. 

Gulf loved this. Loved the sensation of being able to be filled so completely and feel so good while also making his P'Mew feel good. He loved it. Loved him.

“Move, please, P'Mew.”

“Anything for you.” he started slow, but quickly picked the pace. He could probably tell Gulf was enjoying it too much. He bit his lower lip to avoid moaning too loud, resulting in little whines in time with Mew's thrusts. 

Mew cupped his cheek and used his finger to open Gulf's mouth. “Don't do that, you're gonna hurt yourself, baby.” Not stopping his thrusts for a second. 

“But— P'Mew—” He tried talking but could only moan as he sped up his rhythm, hitting his prostate every few thrusts.

“Do you wanna use my fingers?” He asked a bit breathless as he changed his position from holding both of his legs up to just holding onto one of them, caressing his thumb against Gulf's plump red lips. 

Gulf looked up at him as he quickly took the thumb into his mouth, moaning into it and sucking quite desperately.

“You feel so good baby, so tight and perfect for Phi.”

“P'Mew… I'm so close.” Gulf moaned, mouth still full with Mew's finger, feeling himself tear up just a bit. 

“Me too, baby— Fuck.” He removed the finger from Gulf's mouth to quickly hoist both of his legs even higher, hitting him spot on every time. 

“P—” Mew cut his scream midway with a kiss. He shoved his tongue in and Gulf scratched the shoulders he was hanging onto, enjoying every sensation so much. Soon enough, Mew's movements came to a stop. He gave one good thrust in as they both came in perfect sync, moaning into each other's mouths. 

“Fuck.” Mew gave short thrusts as he filled the condom up. Gulf closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Mew's lips captured him in a soft kiss.

Gulf felt Mew pull out and heard as the condom was tied and trashed, and felt a soft wet towel against his tummy. He opened his eyes as Mew laid right beside him, smiling. He smiled too.

“Was that good?” He asked as he moved Gulf's bangs out of his sweaty forehead. 

“It was _incredible_ , Phi.” he replied with a serious expression, earning a laugh from Mew. “I'm serious!”

“I know you are, darling.” he smiled and his eyes did that thing that Gulf absolutely loved. _I love you._

“Do you wanna shower first, Phi?” he asked knowing full well the sweat must be killing him. “I can take these sheets out for you.”

“Thanks Nong. Don't wanna join me?” Mew asked playfully.

“I can't move my legs, Phi.” he chuckled. “You go.”

“Alright baby.” He kissed him right on his sweaty forehead before getting up. That, Gulf was sure, was one of his many ways of saying I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](http://twitter.com/prettyboykana)!


End file.
